Summer Home
by lover-of-the-light117
Summary: Seven years is a long time, but they have the whole summer to make up for it. The fairy and the dragon make quite a pair, but no one could deny the enchantment between the two. AU, Nalu
1. Reunion

**Part 1**

Lucy handed the driver a small bag of coins and thanked him for both his service and his silence. He nodded in response, and she took a step back and watched as he turned the vehicle around on the dirt road, wheels bumping along the uneven terrain. With a deep breath, she turned and walked towards the path that wore into her memory, colored now with unkempt wildflowers and bold jaggers.

The trees shook with her arrival, their leaves whispering secrets that she would never hear, but she walked on still. An old house peeked out of the forest, a mirage at first, but soon solidified as she found her way towards the front steps. Lucy's eyes dampened when she assessed the aged building—her summer home. Ivy climbed past the large glass windows and around the front pillars, but she couldn't see any more signs of wear. She peeled off her glove and ran her hand over the smooth railing as she walked up the stairs.

Lucy pulled a key from her pocket—this one hummed only with memories—and unlocked the front door. The hinges creaked when Lucy pressed forward, and her breath caught in her throat. Everything was the same as the day she left for the last time. The day _they_ left.

 _Did you make your bed, Lucy?_

 _Yes, mama._

 _And you checked to make sure all the candles are out?_

 _Mmhmm!_

 _Well then go ahead and give your bag to Ms. Spetto._

Lucy paused, and took a half step backwards. Kneeling down, she lifted the corner of the mat beneath her feet and found an identical key to her own. She couldn't be sure if it was moved or not since it was last hidden.

 _Wait, mama!_

 _What, honey?_

 _Did you put the key under the mat? I told him we would just in case!_

The details were blurry, but Lucy could never forget her mother's smile. _Of course, Lucy._

She let go of the mat and walked back inside, putting her suitcase down in the foyer. She made her way through the house slowly, afraid to disrupt the peace that it had fallen under. Ghosts of memories flit through the building, awash with light and life. _Or maybe,_ she thought, _I am the ghost._

A smile pulled at the edge of her lips when she saw the rocking chair that Ms. Spetto would fall asleep on when she was supposed to be watching Lucy. Her mother excused herself at least once a day to practice her magic, since she never had the chance to at home. Lucy moved her hand to touch the keys at her hip, reassuring herself. She still didn't know what exactly they did, since her father kept them under his possession ever since…

But she heard voices, once, when she tried to sneak up on her mother in the forest. The air hummed with something peculiar, and goosebumps ran across her skin. _Magic_ , she thought, with curious excitement. But who else was there? Her father never joined them in the summer, he had too much work to do. It was only ever Ms. Spetto, her mom, and herself. So who was she talking to?

Lucy blinked, and tore her gaze away from the chair. All of a sudden, the house felt quite small, and Lucy felt very… alone. She rubbed at her skirt, smoothing out wrinkles that didn't exist, and rushed outside. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, willing herself to the present.

A breeze excited the trees once again, and she turned towards the old ash that she knew so well. Her feet moved before she told them to, and she found herself walking along an aged path that only she knew about. Well, only her and one other, she supposed. _If he was actually there_ , she thought with a pang in her heart. _Mama always assumed he was imaginary._

 _Lucy! What did I tell you about running off when Ms. Spetto is watching you?_

 _Mom! You'll never believe it! I found a dragon in the woods!_

 _A… dragon?_

 _Yeah! And he has pink hair!_

 _Oh I see. Did he have wings and horns, too?_

 _Well, no, but he said he'll get them when he's older. I think. He's eight years old._

 _Is that so? He's only a year older than you!_

 _Yeah!_

 _What's his name?_

Lucy ducked under a branch as she trudged through the overgrown path. Her heart beat quicker in anticipation, and it didn't take as long as she remembered to reach the small clearing. Walking forward, memories that she had forgotten long ago rushed through her head. Pink and yellow raced around the grass, chasing, laughing, whispering nonsense to one another. His toothy grin and sharp eyes flashed in her mind.

 _Natsu._

A small sob escaped her, and her hands covered her mouth as she sank to her knees. Was he truly just a figment of her imagination? Every summer they came here, and every summer she met with him in the forest and they played until the sun went down. _Was I really that lonely?_

She hadn't shed a tear since she left her mansion, but now she let them flow freely down her cheeks. Lucy lowered herself to the ground, the exhaustion from the travel and the onslaught of memories finally weighing on her. Tall shadows grew as the sun fell, and she closed her eyes, desperate to escape the loneliness that seeped into her bones.

Lucy fell under a fitful sleep after her tears ran dry, shivering when the air turned cold and the birds fell silent. So when she was lifted off the ground, she only snuggled closer to the source of warmth, sighing in content at her fanciful dream.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window and onto Lucy's face, and she wrinkled her nose as she slowly woke up. Her eyebrows scrunched together when she blinked the sleep away. Why was she still in her dress? The past few days caught up to her, then, and she remembered that she was in her summer home. But hadn't she…

Lucy rubbed at her eyes and saw the glass of water on the night stand, next to three apples. The floor creaked in the corner and she froze— _she wasn't alone_.

Instantly awake, she pushed herself up and turned towards the sound. Her heart skipped a beat. In the corner of her room stood a man, or at least he resembled a man, despite the scarlet scales on his skin and wings folded behind his back. But it was the salmon colored hair and white scarf that made her jump out of her bed and straight into his chest, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could.

"Natsu," she choked out behind the lump in her throat.

He didn't respond.

Tentatively, she loosened her hold and leaned back to look at him in the face. His sharp eyes looked even darker than she remembered, and she pulled back completely when she saw his glare. For a second time, she looked him over, and her eyebrows knit together when she saw his clawed hands and scarred chest. Finally, she noticed the gnarled horns that grew from his crown, and when she met his eyes once more, she felt unsure. "…Natsu?"

His leathery wings twitched. "Seven years," he growled, voice gruff as though he hadn't spoken in months. She stepped back when he stepped closer. "I've been alone for seven years."

"I don't—I thought you had—"

"Igneel disappeared," he said, his hands curled into fists. "He was gone in the spring, and you," she couldn't help but notice his fangs when he snarled, "you never came back in the summer."

Tears flooded her vision, and she could have sworn she saw a crack in his gruff mask. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry Natsu." He turned his head to the side and huffed before she continued. "My mom was sick, all those years ago. She—my father begged her to stop using magic, he swore that she was weak, and she couldn't handle it. But whenever we came here she would practice with her keys, and I—I never knew." He slowly looked back at her, and she kept going, afraid he would leave if she stopped talking. "She died, seven years ago. The next summer, father wouldn't let me come back here, but I _tried_. Natsu, I begged him to let me go. I lost her, and I couldn't lose you too."

"Lucy…"

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "I ran away when I was 16. After mom died, father hardly even noticed me. I couldn't stand it. But I only got to the next town over before his hired goons found me and dragged me back. I—"

"Your dad sent someone else to find you?" Natsu growled, and she opened her eyes to see him reaching out for her. But he took one look at his claws before pulling his hand back, scowling.

"Yeah," she sniffed. "He did. And this time it'll be so much worse if I'm caught," she said, almost to herself.

"They won't," Natsu said confidently, startling her. "They won't take you, as long as I'm here." She watched as his face twisted from anger to something more uncertain. Underneath the scales, she could see a glimpse of the boy she once chased toads with. "Will you stay?" he asked softly.

Here she stood, in front of the man who was her best friend, her dragon. Where he was unsure, all of her fears had disappeared. He was real, and he was here. She leaned forward slowly and cupped his face, resting her forehead against his. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Luce…" His dark eyes searched hers, and she saw what she hadn't before: hope. She squeaked in surprise when he pulled her closer, burying his head in her hair. "You're here."

She hugged him tightly in response. "I'm here."

* * *

This is the first part of my ft secret santa gift for cosmicdragonwizard, and while I was planning on making this longer, it may have gotten a little _too_ long, so I'm aiming for three parts. I hope you like it! I get to play around with END-inspired Natsu, so we'll see if I can pull this off... wish me luck!


	2. Recovery

**Part 2**

They clung to each other for minutes, relishing in the other's presence. Lucy hummed in contentment at the warmth radiating from his body, a stark contrast to the chill of the morning, and she felt his breath on her neck. He inhaled heavily, and she belatedly realized that he was _smelling_ her.

"Natsu?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

She pulled back a little, and he mirrored her, his dark eyes catching hers. She could get lost in those eyes, she realized, and she didn't know if she should be wary at that truth. But she reached up a hand to brush through his wild pink locks and asked, tentatively, "What… what happened to you?"

His eyes narrowed for a split second before his face became a blank slate. Lucy couldn't read his emotions, and she nervously considered taking back her question. He cut her off before she could.

"Are you scared of me?"

She tilted her head slightly at the question, eyebrows furrowing together. "Of course not! You're my friend. I know you."

He pulled away from her grasp and took a step back. "You knew a twelve-year-old. How do you know I won't hurt you now?" He raised his clawed hand and sneered at her, his upper lip lifting to reveal a set of white fangs.

Lucy shook her head, confused at his sudden change in mood. She studied his face, which revealed nothing, but when she looked in his eyes she saw no malice. Only… fear. With a start, she understood. _He_ was the one who was afraid. Of what, she did not know.

"Natsu," she started, grasping his outstretched hand. He flinched, but did not retreat. If anything, he held on tighter. "You could never hurt me. I'm _not_ afraid of you."

He scoffed and said, "then you'd be the first." He didn't release his grip.

She swallowed against a lump in her throat when she looked back down at his chest, at the scars that littered his skin. "Natsu," she tried again, "what happened to you?"

He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes before speaking. "After I realized Igneel was missing, I didn't leave to go find him. I figured that the second I did, he would come back and wonder where I was. And I thought that you'd be there in a month or two, anyways. But he never did come back. And you weren't there." She squeezed his hand. "I stayed through the winter—I didn't know what else to do. That was when these started growing," he said, eyes opening when his free hand reached to tap his horns. "And I guess everything else kind of followed. Well, except these." She jumped a little when his wings stretched slightly behind him, and his sharp eyes didn't miss it. "These took more time. I think I could fully stretch 'em out only three years ago.

"Igneel taught me how to live off the land, and that's what I did. I guess my body changed to make things a little easier. I don't actually know," he huffed, running his free hand through his hair, skillfully avoiding the protruding obstacles. "I ran into some predators, here and there. Some of them I don't ever wanna see again. That's where I got most of these, really," he gestured to his chest, and she followed each ragged scar until it ran into another. He opened his mouth to continue, but stopped when she looked at him again, her eyes shining with emotion. She couldn't help but imagine a young Natsu, struggling on his own, facing off against monsters she couldn't even begin to imagine…

Natsu leaned forward, looking just as shaken up as she was, she guessed, but for another reason. "Luce, it's okay, I could take care of myself. I wasn't helpless."

She closed her eyes tight for a second, willing back her tears. He was so quick to ease her pain, but she needed to hear of his. "You said 'most of them.' What about the others. Scars, I mean."

He stood straight again, a pained look flashing across his features until he schooled his expression once more. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "After a while I couldn't tell one day from the next. I was lonely, I guess. I don't know. I left this forest—I told myself it was time to search for him. I think I was just sick of living here without him or you, though. So I left, and it didn't take long to find a village. I wanted to ask them if they saw a dragon recently, but I found out the hard way that people don't welcome strangers with horns."

He swallowed then, and her eyes caught a scar she hadn't seen before across his neck—this one was smooth around the edges instead of jagged like the others. A clean cut. She couldn't stop the tears this time, but he went on.

"I was young, and stupid, and tried again after I escaped the first time. I thought that maybe they were crazy, 'cuz _you_ were never scared of me, so I found another town. And then another, and another, and another. The last one I went to tried to cut off my horns. At that point, I knew that if anyone was crazy, it was you, because obviously I was some sorta' monster." His voice choked off at the end, and she couldn't stop the sob from escaping her throat. She threw her arms around his waist and crushed herself to his chest.

"You— you are no monster. _They_ were the monsters. Not you. Never you."

She felt his hand tentatively rub her head when he said in a softer voice, "Eventually I was convinced you were a fairy, actually."

She pulled back enough to give him an incredulous look, and between her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes she must have looked ridiculous, because he threw his head back and laughed. When he looked back down at her his eyes twinkled with something she didn't recognize, but it made her heart flutter. "No, really. I figured the only thing stupid enough to play around with a dragon would be a fairy. I'd never seen one before, and I thought they were supposed to have wings or tails or something—"

"Tails?"

"I don't know! But after everything, I decided to stick to forests. I lost myself for a little bit, I think, and then the wings grew in. Every summer, though, I came back. I looked for Igneel, and for you."

He ran his thumbs carefully across her cheeks, wiping the tears away. She knew he wasn't accusing her anymore. "I'm so sorry," she said anyway, and he was already shaking his head.

"Is it… does it look bad?"

She couldn't help but gape at the question, but she blinked and smacked his arm, earning herself a 'Hey!' which she ignored. "After all that, you want to know if you look bad?! I'm not answering that."

Natsu didn't answer her teasing retort, and she knew he wasn't satisfied. Sighing, she tried again. "You look as if you were turning into a lion, with all this hair." It seems she couldn't keep her hands out of his pink locks. "I can help you out with that, actually. As for these," she said, rubbing the tips of her fingers over the base of his horn, missing the way his eyes flashed in that peculiar way, "well, they're certainly new to me, but not in a bad way. You are Natsu to me, wings and all. I wouldn't take you any other way."

She gave him her brightest smile, hoping she made her point. Her skin tingled where he touched her, and a shudder went down her spine when he breathed out, "Lucy…"

Of course, her stomach decided to announce itself a second later, and she her face lit up in a blush when she realized how close they were. He blinked in response, and the moment was broken when he stepped away, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I, uh, brought you some apples," he said lamely, gesturing to the fruit on the nightstand.

Lucy could barely think a coherent thought, let alone speak. "Uh-huh."

His lips twitched as he failed to hide a smirk, and she thought she might combust. He saved her, though, when he said, "I'll go and grab something bigger for us to eat, if you want. Is that okay?"

She nodded in response. "Yeah—yeah, that'll work."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit, then," he said slowly, yet he didn't move an inch.

She smiled softly, and said, "I'll be here."

He nodded, and finally turned to leave. She watched as he ducked to avoid hitting his wings against the door frame, and sat down on the bed when he was gone. Breathing slowly, she tried unsuccessfully to sort through her emotions. In the course of a few days, she had fled from her home, from her father, and reunited with her childhood best friend who looked fairly different than she remembered. And not just the draconic bits, either. Another blush grew from her collar when she recalled the feel of his strong arms around her, and the way his jaw moved when he spoke.

Groaning, she grabbed an apple and fell back onto the bed. This would take some getting used to.

Natsu found her, an hour or so later, carrying a bucket of spring water through the side door, and he hurried to hold it open for her. She gave a small smile in thanks, which he returned, before spotting the limp rabbits he held in the other hand. Stumbling on her feet, she took a second to right herself before opening her mouth, but no words ever came.

He blinked at her pale face, then followed her line of sight to the carcasses in his hand, then immediately hid them behind his back with a sheepish smile. "I'll, uh, I'll be right back."

By the time Lucy collected herself (with an internal scolding at her childishness as well), she found him in the kitchen cooking the skinned animals. She had to suppress a laugh at the way he towered over the small stove, but was quick to help, at least by chopping some vegetables from the overgrown garden. Her fumbled work with a knife exposed her inexperience with the trade, but he wasn't faring much better with the meat. "Don't see why we can't just set a fire like normal people," he had grumbled, and she held her tongue with a smirk when she thought to remind him that _he_ was the one to start with the oven in the first place.

But when they sat on the front porch and ate the charred meal, it was forgotten as they recounted the last few years away from one another. She was enraptured by the tales he wove of godly monsters, towering landscapes, and magical ruins. His hands moved with his words, and she couldn't help but lose herself in his stories. In turn, she showed him the keys she stole from her father's study, and let him feel the hum of magic that she found comfort in.

"How do they work, anyways?" He asked while studying Capricorn's key, looking cross-eyed.

"I haven't actually figured it out yet. But I hope to find someone who knows one day."

He quit studying the key and looked her in the eye. "I could take you to one of the villages nearby. The one to the east has a guild of mages there, and I bet they could help you."

The gravity of his offer did not escape her. "I think I'd rather stay here for a while longer, if that's okay with you."

His shoulders relaxed a little, but he said anyways, "The offer stands whenever, Luce. But there are some things around here that I _know_ you'll wanna see." And with an excited grin, he told her about a nearby spring that seems to run uphill as well as a number of other small marvels. (None of which required any human interaction, Lucy noted with relief.) By the end of the night, she finally relinquished to her exhaustion after he caught her nodding off during one of his stories, and he returned to the trees after making sure she made it to bed.

The next day the two set out on a journey to explore the wonders of the land he'd called home for so long. They returned at twilight, and ravenously shared another hastily put together meal before retiring to sleep.

Over the next month, Natsu showed her a nearby forest with trees taller than mountains, a smelly bog with frogs that croaked funny words, and an abandoned castle with scorch marks on its walls. She could only guess why he was fond of the last one. One day, he introduced her to a family of mountain lions. He placed a squirming carp in her hands, and when she whined he said, "Shhh. It's either this or the momma will chase you out." Lucy relented, and was glad she did. When they approached what looked like a large pile of rocks, a giant cat jumped from above to land right in front of her, its gleaming eyes locked onto her own. She would have run if Natsu didn't have his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring grip. Instead, she offered the fish, and the cat didn't hesitate to swipe it from her. She watched as it disappeared behind the mass of rocks, and noted the way its fur gleamed blue in the sunlight. After a minute, it reappeared, followed by a smaller, pristine white lion and her three kittens. Only then did Natsu let go of her in favor of tussling with the father. "It's been a while, huh Happy?" The cat growled in response, and Lucy absent mindedly stroked the purring mother while watching the two.

Lucy felt more excitement over her adventures with Natsu than she had in her whole life, but they did slow down every now and again. Although she rarely complained, she was not as fit as he, and he would declare a lazy day whenever he saw her try and stretch her sore muscles. Today she found herself in Ms. Spetto's old chair, stitching together a new skirt from the curtains after Natsu claimed his wings needed a break. Her stuffy dress had been salvaged into something more breathable a while ago, but she needed more clothes to keep up with their adventures. She felt his eyes on her from where he lounged on the couch, but did not hesitate with the needlework. She had spent too much time with him over the last month to be flustered by his gaze. Of course, then he opened his mouth.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you run away?"

Her hands stopped. "I already told you, Natsu."

She avoided his gaze, and knew that he could tell. Heavy footsteps slowly made their way to her side before she saw him crouch next to her in the corner of her vision. Her hands shook ever so slightly before he grabbed them, and she sighed before she met his searching eyes. "Your mom passed, and your dad was an asshole. That's why you left the first time. But I want to know why you're here _now_."

She flinched, but he stayed firm. They'd avoided this topic for the better part of their reunion, but time ran out, apparently. "I… got in an argument with my father."

His brows scrunched together as he asked in a deep voice, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no he never touched me."

"Then what did he say to make you run away? Lucy, you didn't even bring more clothes with you. You must've left that night."

She looked at his face, at the concern in his eyes, and the way his pink bangs hung to the side of his face. She would need to give him another hair cut soon. Sighing, she answered, "I did. He called me to his office that day, and I was kind of excited, despite myself. He hardly spoke to me for years, he wouldn't even eat dinner with me, and yet I thought he wanted to talk." She huffed. "He did talk, I guess. If you consider discussing a business contract 'talking.' I sure don't."

Her dragon squinted at her. "I'm confused. He wanted you to get a job?"

Lucy laughed shortly, but there was little humor behind it. "No, Natsu. He told me about a deal he had been working on with another company. It would save him so much money, he said. All it required was a marriage."

She felt him tense, and she continued before he could interject. "He told me that I would be engaged to the owner's son. He said it like I should be happy. As if I should look forward to being traded away for a stock." Her voice wobbled a bit at the end, and she bit her lip.

His jaw flexed. "You, you're—" He couldn't ask the question, but she knew what it was anyways.

"No. It's not the Victorian age, anymore, at least. He needed my consent before anything was official, and I sure as hell didn't give it." The venom in her voice bit, but it didn't sting as much as the memory did.

Natsu's eyes had darkened considerably, and she did not miss the tense set of his shoulders, but he took away her sewing with the utmost care before grabbing both of her hands and kissing them. Tears swam in her vision, and she gazed at him as he knelt before her. "He was so ready to give me up for a few jewels. All those years, and that was all I ever meant to him. Another bartering chip. But I refuse to go back. I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you."

When she cried, he held her to his chest from his place on the ground. " _Shhh_ ," he murmured, "you're not going anywhere."

They rocked together for a while until her sobs turned to hiccups. When she pulled back, he wiped her tears away from her cheeks ever so softly. Her gentle dragon. She blinked a few times and brought her own hands up to meet his face. He leaned into her touch.

While they were together, he never touched her like that first day. Like he was now. Aside from carrying her as they flew to their next adventures, he kept a respectable distance, and she couldn't help but wonder if her own feelings were misled. But when she looked in his eyes she saw more than just friendship. He looked at her as if she meant something.

Then he opened his mouth.

"I won't let anyone take you from me, Luce. Not unless you wanna go."

His piercing gaze and stunning candor struck her heart. She shook her head. "Never."

Still holding his face, she pulled gently and he leaned forward. But not close enough. When she glanced at his mouth, he breathed out, "Lucy…"

He didn't get much farther when her lips touched his own, just barely. She held herself there, and shoved all her insecurities away, waiting for his reaction.

It didn't take long.

He breathed in shortly and then pushed forward, moving his mouth against her own. His hands moved to cradle the back of her head, and hers to his solid chest as their lips danced together. Her eyes fluttered shut, finally, and she felt him whisper her name before he continued with added vigor. It was clumsy at first—neither of them knew what they were doing—but she wouldn't have it any other way. One kiss melted into two, three, four, until she lost count.

At some point, she couldn't help but smile against his lips, but that didn't deter him as he peppered the corner of her mouth with kisses before returning the smile with a blinding one of his own, the two breathing heavily together. She thought her heart might jump out of her chest with its rapid beating, but she wouldn't mind. Opening her eyes, she found his heavy gaze on her, and she couldn't help but blush. Nevertheless, she repeated: "I want to stay here. With you."

His breath shuddered slightly, and she felt the smallest amount of pride well up inside her at the wild look in his eyes. But he blinked, and uncertainty bled in his features. "You don't mind… all of this?" he asked, and his wings ruffled behind him. She almost giggled at the sight of her dragon amongst the feminine design of her summer home, but knew this was important.

He held her as she rubbed her thumbs against his chest, and by the look on his face she thought he might start purring. "Natsu, I told you before. You are perfect to me. You could turn into a full-fledged dragon and I wouldn't leave you." She paused for a moment. "On second thought, don't do that. Because then we couldn't do this."

She leaned forward again, and this time he met her halfway. This kiss was shorter, and sweeter, but just as wonderful as the last.

"I'll try not to," he said in a drug-like haze, and she giggled. Standing, he pulled her from the rocking chair and onto the couch where he held her after maneuvering so his wings would fit comfortably. She tucked her head under his chin and relaxed into his heated grasp as he rubbed her arms slowly. In that moment, she felt safe. The two of them whispered to one another in the cozy home, wrapped tightly in their own world, wishing that time would still.

But time, of course, would not.

And the summer must end.

* * *

I'm back! I won the award for slowest writer ever in the meantime, but thanks to CosmicDragonWizard I am back in action. There will still be a third part, so stay tuned.

I hope you don't mind the fluff. I have a sweet tooth, so that's that. Maybe they're OOC, but it's an AU of sorts and I'm relatively new at this so bear with me.

Special thanks to EchizenRyoma, CosmicDragonWizard, RoboStar, and oxmangacrazexo for your reviews! You don't realize how happy those make me.


	3. Refuge

**Part 3**

Lucy rolled up her sleeves as she made her way towards the shed behind the house. Natsu had left to find them something to eat, and she decided to do something productive with herself in the meantime.

The air had finally begun to cool—she guessed it must be around late August—and while she loved the old house they found sanctuary in, she was finding it more difficult to ignore the state of it. Just last week Natsu had broken through the stairs while going to fetch something from the attic at her request. She had heard a crash and a yelp and ran to assess the damage, but the only thing hurt in the fiasco was the step and his pride. Now that the weather was more agreeable, she figured she could start by removing some of the ivy from the front of the house.

The old shed door stuck when she tugged on it, but after some stubborn wiggling and an unladylike grunt Lucy found her way inside. It was in worse shape than the house, but she figured it was pretty low on her list of priorities, especially when she thought she heard tiny footsteps shuffling around the dark space. Rolling up her sleeves, she began searching for any tool that might work. She briefly wondered whether it might've been easier to ask Natsu to simply cut the ivy with his claws, but shook her head at the thought. She'd been restless, lately, and this was the perfect way to settle that.

Lucy's cheeks warmed when she contemplated the cause of her excess energy. Just that morning she'd woken yet again to find Natsu in her bed, his wings hanging off the side and an arm slung across her middle. The past month or so had been completely different than the first, where the two of them were concerned. He couldn't seem to stop touching her, and she didn't think he realized it half the time. When they sat together, he pressed up against her side. When they explored, he held her hand. Any time he passed her, he would brush his hand against her shoulder, or her hip, or her cheek.

The kisses were a bonus to all this. She liked the touches, innocent as they were, but she loved the way her heart fluttered and adrenaline rushed through her veins when their lips connected. Just today, he kissed her before leaving, and she planned on returning the favor when he came back. And at night, when he sneaks in her bed and she's not yet fallen asleep, they find each other in the darkness and stay that way as if they had all the time in the world. Of course, it never went any farther than that before they succumbed to sleep, cuddled together. She never had the nerve to initiate anything more, and he seemed content with things as they were.

It didn't bother her. What they had was good, and true.

Yet she was helpless to the foreign warmth that grew in her stomach on nights like that.

Pain shot to her brain, breaking her out of her reverie. She inhaled quickly through her teeth and cradled her arm, glaring at the nail sticking out of the wall. Making a face, she dragged her hair wrap from her head and carefully wrapped the fabric once, then twice around the cut. _That's what I get for daydreaming about Natsu_ , she thought wryly. Glancing back at the bloody nail, she noticed a small pair of shears just beneath it.

"Aha!"

Injury forgotten, she grabbed the tool and left the shed, smiling softly as the sun warmed her face. She made it to the front of the house, and set to work.

Lucy had dismissed the concept of time since returning to this place, besides the basic rhythm of meals and sleep, but twenty minutes couldn't have passed and she was already sweating through her shirt. Just then, a breeze swept past her, and she involuntarily shivered.

 _Crack._

Lucy froze in place. The sound was distant, and not unheard of in their pocket in the forest, but the muffled voices were. She slowly lowered her shears and held them behind her back in a tight grip, palming the keys at her side warily.

The voices came from around the side of the house, and four figures appeared. The first sported wicked green hair, complete with a Dali mustache and a monocle, and to his right a man seemed to be profusely sweating under a wine red overcoat, but his two-toned black and white hair was what truly set him apart. As they rounded the corner, Lucy could hear his annoyed mumbling. "…information is wrong again, you won't have another chance."

"The second I'm outta' this collar, fire freak, you'll be regretting all these threats." The man with the blinking, metallic collar looked worse for wear, but no less intimidating with his piercings and fanged grimace. His arm was held in a strong grip by the biggest man Lucy had ever seen, and was he wearing a blindfold?

She couldn't process much more than an initial glance, but the magic energy that hummed in the air made her tense, grating against her like a dissonant note. She didn't have time to react—the monocle man stopped in his tracks when he saw her; the grin that spread across his face sent a shiver down her spine.

"Aha! It looks like we were wrong for doubting you, Gajeel." The pierced man—Gajeel—only looked more grave as opposed to the other three. "Miss Heartfilia, I presume?"

She tried to keep her voice steady, although her whole body screamed _danger_. "What are you doing here?"

The black and white haired man cocked his head and replied, "Why, we're here to take you home, princess."

"Don't call me that," she bit out, taking a step back.

The first took a step forward. "Now Lucy, if you come along with us nicely I promise we'll be gentle." There was that smile again. _Hell_ no.

Her pulse jumped in her throat when he reached out to grab her, moving quicker than expected, but she slashed him with the shears before he could touch her.

"Ah!" He retreated just as quickly, and tenderly touched his face, hissing when he reached the cut. The grin was gone, but adrenaline coursed through Lucy's veins. She wouldn't go anywhere without a fight, although she feared the odds if Natsu did not come back soon.

She jumped as the man called Gajeel barked a laugh, but couldn't focus on that as she dodged another grab from the green haired one. He stopped and seemed to collect himself before the magic energy spiked, prickling against her skin. The ground rumbled beneath her, and she knew she was out of time.

Lucy grabbed a key off her keychain with her free hand and held it in front of her, squeezing her eyes, and whispered, " _please_."

Golden light seared through her eyelids and she fell backwards to the ground with an _oof_ , dropping the shears. When she opened her eyes, she saw what looked like a spirit crouching in front of her, enveloped in the same glow. No, it seemed as though he was the source of it.

Lucy could only stare when he turned his head and said, "I wish we could've met under other circumstances, but it's a pleasure, princess." She didn't have half a mind to correct the title, and he continued without pause. "I don't have much time, but you'll be okay, I promise. The name's Loki, but you know me by—"

"Leo," she whispered.

He flashed her a dazzling smile before turning back around. Apparently he was serious about the rush, because the other man couldn't blink before Leo attacked with that brilliant light. She hardly registered the way Gajeel reached out to grab the black and white haired man before he stepped in, instead entranced with the fight in front of her. The blasts overwhelmed the other mage, and sounded like thunder throughout the forest, echoing across the mountains. Lucy could hardly keep up with her eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder at this incredible power. _Is this what my mom could do? Is this what_ I _could do?_

In what felt like hours but could only be seconds, Loki slowed down, breathing heavily. His light started fading, and he glanced quickly at her, eyebrows knitted in concern. A wave of nausea and fatigue washed over her suddenly, and she groaned at the feeling. Her lion reached out to her and his lips moved to say her name, but he winked out of existence before her eyes.

Dazed, she pushed herself up on shaking limbs, barely noticing the flash of blue fire in front of her and the following grunt of pain. She _could_ feel, with annoying clarity, when the smaller mage grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the giant of a man, spitting something about surprises and heat and Sol. Panic spiked through her when her vision returned, albeit blearily, and she was face to face with the other two mages. They were really going to take her away from here, from her dream, from—

An idea popped in her head. She took a deep breath, and screamed.

" _Natsu!_ "

The mage holding her put his sweaty hand over her mouth. "Will you shut—"

A magnificent roar cut through the air, and the giant mage turned his head slightly. "What _is_ that?"

Lucy bit the hand that covered her mouth and took advantage of her captor's surprise to spit out, "That's my boyfriend, you assholes."

Her eyes met Gajeel's for a moment, but he looked to the side in rapid succession. Her eyebrows furrowed together before she thought to follow his line of sight, and when she did she saw that the large mage was holding something in the hand that wasn't caging Gajeel. She narrowed her eyes, then widened them when she realized the small device looked like an electric key. Its blinking red light matched that around the pierced mage's neck. _Hmm_.

But Lucy's thoughts screeched to a standstill when the mage holding her gripped her even tighter, surely bruising her skin. At that moment, Natsu appeared above the tree tops in a blazing fury. _Literally_ blazing. Fire enveloped his skin and wings and his eyes shone with unparalleled anger when he saw the arm around her waist.

"Natsu!" she cried as the heat grew uncomfortably strong.

He landed a few yards ahead of her, charring the grass around his feet. He looked… dangerous. His red scales seemed to have multiplied, covering most of his skin, and his horns had certainly grown, unless Lucy was imagining things. Her head still spun from the magic energy she expelled earlier, so it was not unlikely. And he was still on _fire_.

That did not seem to bother him, however, as he stalked forward with a menacing growl. Lucy squeaked in surprise as the mage threw her behind him and said, "I've got this one, Aria."

Aria ignored this and instead spoke softly, "You said nothing of a watch dog, Gajeel."

Gajeel only grunted in response, tugging in vain at the strong hand around his bicep. "Didn't realize he'd be another fire licker," he muttered.

As if on cue, the air warmed dangerously as both fire mages clashed, blue against red and yellow flames. Lucy gaped at the fight, eyes barely following the two as Natsu clawed and the other dodged. She might've imagined those huge wings of his would slow his movements, but they only helped keep his balance as he attacked ruthlessly.

The battle was unevenly matched; this much was clear. Natsu was both stronger and quicker, and although the other mage could misdirect some of his fire, he could not handle all of it. His attacks grew messier, and he knew it. In a desperate attempt, he turned and threw a blast of colorful fire towards Lucy.

Her eyes widened and she hardly had time to cover her face with her arms, whole body tensed for the pain. But when she felt no burn, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself covered in shadow. There Natsu stood, wings fanned out in front of her, looking every bit the part of an avenging angel. He turned his head, not quite looking at her, and said, "Are you okay, Luce?"

Heart pounding, she breathed out, "I'm fine."

She could hear him breath out heavily, then face his opponent once more. "You're gonna pay for that," he growled.

Lucy leaned to the right to get a glimpse at the other mage, who seemed to realize his fatal flaw, if his pale skin and gaping mouth was any indicator.

Natsu ran towards him and launched a series of ferocious attacks with both fire and claws.

"Hey, blondie."

Lucy struggled to tear her gaze from the battle, but when she did she saw that the stoic mage called Aria had lost a touch of his calm demeanor as he watched his teammate attempt to ward off Natsu's anger. Yet he hadn't spoken. She turned to look at Gajeel, who said, "Could use your help, any day now," and glanced again at the control in Aria's other palm. Right.

She didn't know this man, but she figured they at least had a common enemy. Lucy pushed off the ground and sprinted towards the shears she dropped earlier, picked them up, and—oh spirits, they were hot, hot, _hot_ —she thrust them towards Aria's face.

He caught her wrist before she reached him, but not without dropping the blinking control first. In a split second, she grabbed the faux key with her other hand and pressed the first button she found. She heard a click and a dark chuckle, and barely thought to duck before an iron bar flew towards the massive mage's head.

Taking advantage Aria's pain, she ripped her arm from his grasp and shuffled away from the new fight. That iron was the pierced guy's _arm_? She felt lightheaded.

Looking down, she realized that her head wrap had fallen off somewhere during the skirmish, and her arm was bleeding again.

Two others realized it at the same time. She heard Gajeel mutter, "Aw, shit," just before another roar shook the nearby trees. Yellow fire blazed higher than before, but then she blinked and it diminished a touch as her dragon began to stalk towards her.

"Hey smoke breath! Give me a hand first. This guy's after her too," Gajeel yelled, still locked in combat.

Natsu joined him after a moment's hesitation, and the two overwhelmed Aria. Lucy tried to watch, but her vision was too blurry to make sense of anything. It was just so _hot_. She fell slowly to the ground and held herself up on shaking arms. In her daze, she recalled what that first mage said. They were here to take her home. Home? But she was home.

Wait.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the realization washed over her. Her father—her father hired these people. To drag her back to him. To fulfill the contract. Oh, she was going to be sick.

Her thoughts were racing so much, she didn't hear when the forest hushed. So when she whimpered, it was the only sound in a mile radius.

"Lucy!"

She felt a warm arm wrap around her back as a hand caressed her face, mindful of his claws. She opened her eyes to find Natsu staring down at her, eyebrows creased in worry, and sighed gently. Natsu wouldn't let them take her, she knew. He told her so himself.

Lucy belatedly registered Gajeel's voice, "—supported one of the twelve zodiacs—not used to—drained her reserves—"

Natsu responded something about a spring, all the while staring into her eyes. She could get lost in those eyes.

He held her closer, and choked out, "Lucy, are you okay? Lucy, please."

She smiled at him, her sweet dragon, and managed to say, again, "I'm fine." She was, starting now. At least she did not feel as nauseous.

He whined softly and continued to smooth her hair back, for which she was entirely grateful. Lucy swore she wasn't vain, but she must look like a wreck now.

A few moments passed before she heard Gajeel return, and he approached her with a small bowl of water. He did not get very far, though, before Natsu growled in warning, the vibrations rumbling through her chest.

"Easy, killer. I smelled your scent on her from a mile away. 'Sides, I've got a girl of my own back at the guild." Still, he did not move any closer until the growling ceased, and Lucy gratefully took the bowl and drank her fill, hiding her blush.

"Why are you here, anyways?" Natsu asked with a guarded tone. Lucy set the bowl aside and sat up slowly, although Natsu kept his hand at her back to support her.

"I was on an undercover mission with my partner to infiltrate the dark guild where these bastards came from. We were found out. Juvia—my partner—was able to escape, but they got that damned collar around my neck 'fore I could make a break for it too. Suppressed my magic." He shuddered in disgust. "Thanks for helping me out with that, blondie," he said, looking pointedly at Lucy. She shrugged. "Anyways, those clowns were sent to find you, and they used me in order to sniff ya out."

Lucy bristled at the mention of the mission, remembering her father, and Natsu tensed in response. "So why are you still here?" he asked with a hint of warning.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and said, "Yer welcome for the assistance, by the way." When Natsu stayed silent, he rolled his eyes before directing his attention to Lucy. "I know a gal who can raise the spirits same as you. She could help you figure that out, I bet. And as for you," he said, looking at Natsu again, "it's not often I find another dragon slayer. Makarov'd be thrilled to meet ya."

"Dragon slayer?" Natsu mumbled at the same time that Lucy asked, "she could help me bring Leo back?"

"A thousand times, and then some." Gajeel affirmed. "If you two came with me, I could introduce you to my guild."

"That's incredible!" Lucy gasped, energy pouring back into her with this new revelation. She smiled brightly then turned to face Natsu, who was looking intently at her. Her smile wilted slightly when she saw the scar on his neck, an ugly reminder. She turned back to Gajeel. "But I think we'll just—"

"We'll come with you."

Lucy startled, and looked back at Natsu. He smiled, and said, "It's alright, Lucy. We should go."

"But what about, what about…"

He glanced up at Gajeel before returning to her. "If he's accepted there, I'm sure I'll be fine too." She was unconvinced, and he could tell. "Listen, Luce, you've been wondering about those keys since you got 'em. If this lady can teach you how to use them, well, I can't let you pass that up. It'd make you happy." He lowered his voice, and continued, "I think she'd be happy, too."

Lucy knew who he was talking about, and the ghost of a tear wet her eyes.

"Besides, it'll be getting cold soon, and I know you won't like that out here."

She laughed once, then nodded slowly. "Okay," she replied, "let's do it." And then her face lit up with a new thought. "But since when can you breathe fire?!"

He drew back with this sudden shift in conversation, eyebrows lifted to his hairline. "I, well… I didn't want to, uh, scare you off…"

She rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully. "Is this why you've been burning all of our food?"

He looked positively offended. "That's not—"

Gajeel cleared his throat, and the two jolted when they remembered they were not alone.

"Listen, I'm glad you decided to come along, but I really do want to finish this shitty mission and get back to my lady before the sun sets. I'll wrap these guys up and you two can pack up whatever you need—half an hour, tops. How's that sound?"

Lucy looked at Natsu, who smiled encouragingly to her, and smiled back in response. "We can do that."

"Alright then." Gajeel began to make his way to the unconscious mages but didn't make it very far before Lucy's voice stopped him.

"What's it called, anyways? Your guild, I mean."

Gajeel turned around and grinned in pride before shifting to reveal the tattoo on his shoulder.

" _Fairy Tail._ "

* * *

This feels like more of a beginning than an ending and I like it that way. Fairy Tail AU where Gajeel helps save Lucy when he first meets her and is open about his feelings towards Levy and Natsu is a beautiful, fiery creature with wings and a soft heart and Lucy is a badass as always. What ensues? Friendship, family, love, and adventure, of course ;) The specifics are up to you. This is as close to angst as I could get lol. I hope you enjoyed it! And I'll shed a happy tear for each comment I receive :'D (special thanks to Daisy Rhine, CosmicDragonWizard, Plshelpmemytacofell (lol), Guest, and SingStar234 for feeding me with your words)

Once again, this wouldn't be here if it weren't for dragon-shield-maiden, formerly known as cosmicdragonwizard. This one's for you.


End file.
